


The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Chess, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't even have an uncomplicated game of chess anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

'My lady, a game, I beg?' said the shadow with the white face. The hall was always so dark, these days.

In earlier days, she had enjoyed their games of chess, had felt exhiliration at the challenge of penetrating his labyrinthine mind. It had never been easy. It had rarely been done. Now she looked at him with haunted eyes, and he with a yearning she could not but deny, and that was a game that they had played for what now seemed forever, with no end yet in sight.

'Certainly, my lord.'

Even this match was only another move.


End file.
